


Business And Pleasure (The Spy on Spy Remix)

by helens78



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Flashbacks, M/M, Remix, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik were rival spies once, but not these days.  Based on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/738029">Spy vs. Spy</a> by <a href="http://ao3.org/users/professor">Professor</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business And Pleasure (The Spy on Spy Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spy vs. Spy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/738029) by [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor). 



> This story contains some dubious consent that turns into pleasure, enjoyment, and a lasting relationship.

"Do you, Erik Lehnsherr..."

Erik slides his hand into Charles's and squeezes. Charles squeezes back, sneaking a look over at him.

He smirks.

"...take this man, Charles Xavier..."

Erik smirks back at him, then turns back to the justice of the peace.

"...to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Erik says.

"And do you, Charles Xavier, take this man, Erik Lehnsherr, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Charles strokes his thumb across the inside of Erik's wrist. "Absolutely. I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you spouses for life. You may kiss..."

Charles tightens his grip on Erik's wrist, and Erik bends his head down until it's within Charles's reach. Charles leans up and kisses him, which is nothing like the first time, when--

*

Erik didn't want to, wasn't going to, _was not_ going to give in on this. Charles might have had Erik's body under his command, but there were some things he wouldn't give in on. This was one of them, had to be. Charles could suck him, put fingers up his ass, ride his cock, but kissing-- kissing was for lovers, not whatever this was.

"You like this," Charles said, his breath hot on Erik's lips. Erik tightened his lips together, gritted his teeth, he wasn't going to respond to this, he _wasn't_.

Except that was Charles's hand on his cock, Charles's thighs cradling his own, and Erik was already trembling, trying not to arch up against him.

"You," Charles repeated, more softly, a little nearer-- Erik could feel Charles's lips moving against his now-- " _like_ this." His hand moved faster on Erik's cock. "Say it."

He wasn't going to say it, wasn't going to speak, his lips were pressed together so tightly there was nothing for Charles to kiss, nothing for him to do, he _wasn't going to win_ \--

"I love the way you're fighting yourself," Charles whispered. And then the point of his tongue teased across Erik's lower lip, where Erik was straining to keep his lips closed, and swept across, into the corner of Erik's mouth.

Erik gasped, all at once, and Charles thrust his tongue between Erik's lips, stealing that first kiss, except it wasn't theft, was it, not when Erik was giving Charles everything he wanted, practically begging him to take it.

And then, soon enough, just begging.

*

"Where's our next job?" Charles asks, when they're in the taxi, heading back to their hotel.

Erik's eyes sparkle as he answers, "Paris."

"Paris! So it's a honeymoon job?" Charles's delighted grin makes Erik feel warm all over. Although not as warm as he feels when Charles climbs right into his lap, drawing an irritated grunt from the cab driver.

"It seemed apropos," Erik said. He smooths his hands down Charles's thighs, squeezing Charles just above his knees. "What do you think-- see the sights, commit some industrial espionage--"

"Steal a painting or two?" Charles asks hopefully.

Erik just laughs and reaches up, cupping Charles's face in his hands. Charles moans softly, rocking down against him, and Erik remembers when Charles first let him touch, when Erik was--

*

"--beautiful," Charles gasped, "you're so beautiful, you were made for this, Erik." He moved-- _moved_ , oh God, his ass so tight on Erik's cock, his body perfect, hands braced on Erik's chest. "Tell me again, I need to hear it."

"Yours," Erik gasped. "I'm yours, Charles. Yours, please, just _please_ , let me come, I need to come!"

"Can I trust you yet?" Charles threw his head back, slamming down against Erik's cock again and again, until he was lost in a frenzy of motion, Erik's whole body feeling hot and gathered, almost electrified from how close he was and how much he _couldn't fucking come_.

When Charles looked back down at him, his hair was falling across his face, and his cheeks were ruddy, his lips wet from being licked and swollen from being bitten-- by _himself_. Erik hadn't had the chance, as much as he'd wanted to bite those lips, suck on them, kiss Charles senseless.

"I'm going to," Charles declared. His voice was ragged, nearly breathless. "I think I can, now. I think I have you where I've been wanting you." He reached down, taking his cock in his hand, and Erik keened underneath him, hips working hard to bury his cock more deeply in Charles's ass, so close, _so close_ , if he could just come, he'd-- yes, he was nearly there, he-- oh, _please_ \--

Charles slid off him all at once, leaving Erik gasping, pleading. With Erik's mouth wide open, it made an easy target for Charles-- who came forward and then just _came_ , shooting all over Erik's open mouth and lips and tongue and chin. Erik's hands grasped uselessly at nothing, his wrists still bound in those cuffs Charles had put him in.

But even before Charles fully caught his breath, he was moving to unbuckle Erik's cuffs. Erik's hands fell down to the mattress, but that wasn't where Charles wanted them, it seemed. Charles took Erik's wrists in his hands, moved Erik's hands to Charles's face.

_Trust_ , Erik thought dizzily. _Can I trust you yet._ When Charles leaned down to kiss him, Erik opened his mouth and let Charles taste himself, his fingers brushing lightly back and forth over Charles's face, his jawline, brushing through the sweat-dampened curls at the back of his neck. He could have taken Charles's throat in his hands and squeezed, but the idea slid away from him as soon as it occurred. He couldn't hurt Charles, not now. He _needed_ him.

*

"All set?" Erik asks, kissing the back of Charles's neck. Charles hefts his messenger bag and tucks it over his shoulder, then turns so he can loop his other arm around Erik's neck and kiss him once again.

"Paris," Charles murmurs. " _Honeymoon._ "

"Forty-one company files," Erik reminds him, "and a particular Van Gogh."

Charles purrs. "I always did love mixing business with pleasure."

Erik tells him, "I noticed."


End file.
